


Jealousy ruins everything

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Incest, Language, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Allora, Veneziano dov’è?» domandò: non l’aveva visto entrando in casa e di solito non era proprio tipo da passare inosservato, tanto più che ogni volta che si vedevano lo salutava sempre in modo molto gioioso ed entusiasta.<br/>«Deve ancora arrivare» replicò il Vargas, lanciando uno sguardo di sbieco all’orologio appeso alla parete «Ed è in ritardo, quello stupido fratellino...».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy ruins everything

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la seconda edizione dell'Incest Mini Bang indetta da [minicest_ita](http://minicest-ita.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 5963 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Romano! Sono tornato».  
Antonio fece capolino nella cucina della casa di Romano, il suo solito sorriso gaudio sul viso dalla carnagione abbronzata.  
Lovino gli aveva dato in prestito una copia delle chiavi cosicché per rientrare non dovesse suonare ripetutamente il campanello.  
«Alla buon'ora, bastardo. È stato così difficile fare un po' di spesa?» brontolò il Vargas in risposta, lasciando perdere un momento la palla di impasto che stava lavorando sapientemente con le mani.  
Si voltò a dare le spalle al ripiano ingombro di sacchetti di farina, burro e quant'altro per dirigersi verso il tavolo, rimasto vuoto.  
Romano indossava una camicia beige infilata nei pantaloni marrone scuro. Sopra il completo - di una certa eleganza anche se non era niente di eccezionale - Lovino indossava un grembiule bianco che gli copriva il torace e le gambe fino al ginocchio, proteggendolo da eventuali schizzi di cibo.  
«C’era confusione, Romano... scusa per il ritardo» esclamò Antonio, entrando nella stanza trasportando due buste cariche di generi alimentari.  
Indossava la sua solita camicia gialla e i pantaloni marroni; sopra di essi, tuttavia, non portava il solito gilet rosso aperto, bensì una giacca marrone impermeabile. I capelli castani erano fradici, tanto che i ciuffi più lunghi sulla fronte aderivano ad essa, simili a bisce acquatiche.  
Fuori pioveva a dirotto e lo spagnolo aveva avuto non pochi problemi nel sorreggere contemporaneamente le due buste e l’ombrello; difatti si era bagnato parecchio.  
«Bla bla bla...» gli fece il verso Lovino in tono di scherno «Hai preso tutto?» domandò poi con più urgenza, osservando Fernandez che posava la spesa sopra il tavolo situato in un angolo della cucina prima di togliersi l’impermeabile.  
All’italiano premeva particolarmente che non mancasse niente, perché altrimenti cadevano tutti i piani della giornata. In tal caso avrebbe soppresso personalmente lo spagnolo.  
«Sì, tutto» confermò Antonio, accompagnando l’affermazione con un energico cenno del capo, lasciandosi cadere stancamente su una sedia.  
Romano iniziò a togliere le cose dalle buste, sparpagliandole tutt’intorno.  
C’erano i pomodori - freschi e maturi, proprio come piacevano a lui - il basilico e le mozzarelle.  
Il resto al momento passava in secondo piano per importanza, poiché non era strettamente necessario per il pranzo.  
Mentre l’italiano si impadroniva dei pomodori per preparare il sugo, Fernandez si prese un momento per rilassarsi contro lo schienale della sedia, già stanco per l’uscita impegnativa.  
«Allora, Veneziano dov’è?» domandò: non l’aveva visto entrando in casa e di solito non era proprio tipo da passare inosservato, tanto più che ogni volta che si vedevano lo salutava sempre in modo molto gioioso ed entusiasta.  
«Deve ancora arrivare» replicò il Vargas, lanciando uno sguardo di sbieco all’orologio appeso alla parete «Ed è in ritardo, quello stupido fratellino...».  
Erano le undici e mezza e Feliciano, la sera prima al telefono, gli aveva esplicitamente detto che sarebbe arrivato alle undici.  
Fernandez sorrise dolcemente, piegando di lato la testa in modo del tutto automatico: era tenero vedere come Lovino si preoccupasse del ritardo del fratello. Si vedeva che ci teneva enormemente.  
«Che cosa fate oggi? Se non sbaglio è oggi il vostro primo anniversario...» esclamò il Carriedo, sinceramente curioso.  
Si ricordava bene quando Veneziano, un anno prima, gli aveva raccontato tutto contento di come Romano gli avesse rivelato - con non poca fatica ed improperi dei più coloriti - che provava qualcosa di più del banale affetto fraterno nei suoi riguardi.  
La loro relazione incestuosa era segreta, ovviamente, e tale condizione era favorita anche dal fatto che i due Vargas continuavano a vivere in case separate - Romano a Roma e Veneziano a Venezia. Nonostante ciò, si vedevano spesso.  
«Niente di particolare, bastardo. Sono cazzi nostri» sbottò Lovino senza voltarsi.  
Si stava incazzando per il ritardo del fratellino, che solitamente era abbastanza puntuale - o almeno, lo era molto più di lui. A Lovino sarebbe piaciuto sapere _perché_ quell’idiota stava ritardando tanto. Forse si era perso? Oppure aveva trovato qualcuno che conosceva...? A parte lui, non gli sembrava che suo fratello avesse delle grandi conoscenze in città.  
In aggiunta al ritardo di Feliciano, il meridionale era irritato anche dal fatto che l’impasto per la pizza era praticamente pronto e lui - da pizzaiolo esperto quale era - non ci avrebbe messo molto a preparare il sugo e le pizze, quindi ci sarebbe stato solo da aspettare che cuocessero e non aveva intenzione di lasciarle bruciare in forno solo per farle trovare calde a quello stupido di suo fratello.  
Così facendo forse avrebbe imparato ad arrivare puntuale.  
Antonio, dal suo isolato punto di osservazione, notava in modo quasi lampante i segni più tipici che identificavano un atteggiamento ansioso in Lovino: i movimenti più meccanici, il continuo tenersi impegnato anche quando era manifestamente inutile - passò per ben tre volte i pomodori anche se sia lui sia suo fratello mangiavano volentieri il sugo in pezzi - l’irritabilità - se possibile - maggiore del solito.  
«Non essere nervoso, Romano. Arriverà...» esclamò il Fernandez pacato, cercando di tranquillizzare il suo interlocutore.  
«Sta’ zitto, bastardo. Veneziano non è mai in ritardo! Dev’essere successo qualcosa!» controbatté il Vargas, spostando da parte il recipiente con il sugo per dedicarsi alla stesura dell’impasto.  
Sembrava una ragazzina nervosa per la prima volta che il suo ragazzo veniva a mangiare a casa sua, ma Fernandez si preoccupò di tenere per sé il paragone, affatto desideroso di peggiorare lo stato d’animo di Lovino. Semplicemente, si limitò ad osservarlo aggirarsi per la cucina mentre terminava di preparare le pizze.  
Antonio sarebbe rimasto a pranzo assieme ai due fratellini, per cui avrebbe dovuto sopportare il malumore di Lovino fino al pasto. Ci era abituato, dato che l’aveva cresciuto lui, però era bene cercare di ammansirlo un po’, altrimenti i suoi piani - qualsiasi essi fossero - per l’anniversario sarebbero andati in malora.  
Passarono altri dieci minuti prima che le pizze fossero pronte ed infornate. A quel punto Lovino si sedette al tavolo con il Carriedo, il quale si era nel frattempo un po’ asciugato dalla pioggia.  
«Perché mi hai fatto comprare tante cose se poi ti servivano solo pomodori, mozzarelle e basilico?» volle sapere Antonio curioso, indicando con un vago gesto della mano la parte di spesa che ancora ingombrava il tavolo - parmigiano, gorgonzola, pacchi di pasta, olio extravergine di oliva, prosciutto cotto, pancetta dolce e altro ancora.  
Dubitava fortemente che Lovino avesse abbastanza posto in frigorifero per tutta quella roba.  
Nel sentirsi rivolgere quella domanda, l’italiano parve ricordarsi che doveva mettere in frigorifero - o in dispensa - tutte quelle cose; quindi abbandonò quel momento di breve riposo e si attivò in tal senso.  
«Stasera tocca a quello stupido cucinare e siccome non so cosa voglia preparare ti ho fatto comprare un po’ tutto» spiegò in tono burbero.  
Fernandez si alzò per aiutarlo a sistemare.  
«Se non te l’ha detto significa che vuole che sia una sorpresa... ah, che carino!» commentò lo spagnolo, emozionandosi al solo pensiero.  
«Poteva almeno dirmi di cosa aveva bisogno!» sbottò Romano per contro.  
«Non prendertela così. Probabilmente si tratta di qualcosa che avresti indovinato con la lista degli ingredienti e non voleva rovinarti la sorpresa» obiettò Antonio, cercando di proteggere il Vargas più piccolo e di far sbollire il più grande.  
Quest’ultimo imprecò tra i denti, senza dire nient’altro, continuando a riporre i generi alimentari all’interno del frigorifero.  
All’improvviso si udì suonare il campanello. Per un momento tutto parve bloccarsi, persino i loro respiri, poi ripresero a muoversi.  
Antonio abbassò piano i due cartoni di latte, posandoli sul bancone vicino al frigo e subito i suoi occhi si spostarono su Lovino: quest’ultimo, con una confezione di uova in mano, si era girato verso la porta della cucina. Dopo un istante eccolo posare le uova in mezzo ad un ripiano del frigorifero e correre fuori della stanza come una furia, ovviamente diretto alla porta d’ingresso.  
Antonio si affacciò nel corridoio, osservando il padrone di casa mentre andava ad aprire. Era abituato a sorvegliarlo fin da quand’era piccolo, per cui gli era sorto spontaneo l’istinto di farlo anche in quel momento, tanto più che era arrabbiato con suo fratello - e lo spagnolo voleva evitare che Romano facesse qualche stupidaggine delle sue.  
Quando aprì l’uscio, il Vargas rimase allibito: dinanzi a sé c’era - ed era anche l’ora! - il suo fratellino, ma _non era da solo_.  
«Che cazzo ci fai con lui?!» gridò Lovino balzando indietro, additando esplicitamente Ludwig, in piedi di fianco a Feliciano.  
Entrambi erano vestiti in modo abbastanza pesante rispetto alla temperatura che c’era: anche se pioveva forte non faceva particolarmente freddo e non c’era neppure un alito di vento.  
Il tedesco reggeva l’ombrello che copriva entrambi e sembrava a disagio in quella situazione.  
«Lud è venuto per accompagnarmi perché non mi oriento bene qui a Roma» spiegò in tutta tranquillità Feliciano, sfuggendo al riparo offertogli dall’ombrello per andare ad abbracciare il fratello.  
Lo baciò allegramente, stringendolo a sé con vigore. Lovino avvampò ma non cercò di svincolarsi dall’abbraccio dell’altro.  
Ad Antonio la scena fece tanta tenerezza.  
«Lud può rimanere a pranzo con noi?» chiese Feliciano con totale innocenza.  
Da lontano Fernandez notò uno spasmo scuotere il padrone di casa, al che corse verso di lui il più velocemente possibile e lo bloccò prima che inveisse a pieni polmoni contro l’ospite inatteso.  
«Venite dentro, altrimenti vi bagnate» disse cortesemente Antonio, arretrando assieme a Lovino per farli entrare.  
Il meridionale prese a dimenarsi, ma la mano dello spagnolo ancorata sulla sua bocca gli impedì di esternare i suoi commenti certamente poco educati.  
Ludwig entrò esitando mentre Veneziano varcava la soglia quasi saltellando, salutando sorridente Fernandez.  
«Andate in sala da pranzo intanto, tra poco sarà pronto» disse il Carriedo, mentre si trascinava via Romano. Era una scena un po’ imbarazzante, ma dovette farlo se voleva che Lovino non picchiasse Ludwig.  
Una volta giunti in cucina, lo spagnolo lasciò libero il suo prigioniero.  
«Cazzo, perché l’hai fatto entrare?! Io lo ammazzo, perché Veneziano era con lui?!» sbraitò Lovino fuori di sé, paonazzo in viso.  
Era geloso del tedesco perché aveva più possibilità di andare a trovare il suo fratellino rispetto a quante ne aveva lui per la vicinanza maggiore che intercorreva tra la casa di Veneziano e la Germania. Quella gelosia era un sentimento che Antonio aveva scoperto per puro caso grazie ad una bella sbronza da vino dell’italiano.  
Dato che all’odio canonico per fatti personali sconosciuto al Carriedo si sommava anche quello dovuto all’amore per il fratello, l’odio che Lovino provava nei confronti del tedesco era indicibile.  
«Calmati Romano, pensa alle pizze altrimenti bruceranno» fece presente lo spagnolo, lanciando un’occhiata preoccupata al forno.  
L’italiano rimase per un po’ a guardare irritato il Carriedo e la porta alle sue spalle, poi imprecò verso un interlocutore imprecisato e si dedicò alle pizze.  
Per fortuna ne aveva preparate quattro, anche se per un motivo differente dall’eventuale arrivo di un quarto ospite: di solito lui e Feliciano non si accontentavano mai di una pizza sola e la quarta avrebbero dovuto dividersela tra loro e forse anche con Antonio.  
Nel giro di pochi minuti quest’ultimo ed il padrone di casa si presentarono in sala da pranzo portando ciascuno due grossi piatti in ceramica con due pizze fumanti.  
Appena entrato nella stanza, la prima cosa che Lovino notò fu che il suo fratellino si era seduto dirimpetto a Ludwig e _non_ accanto. Per il meridionale ciò costituì un sollievo non indifferente che lo tranquillizzò un po’.  
«Che buon profumo, fratellone» esclamò Feliciano con la sua aria un po’ trasognata, guardando il più grande entrare nella stanza.  
L’interpellato tacque mentre si accostava al tavolo e vi posava sopra le pizze. Si accomodò di fianco al suo fratellino mentre Antonio prendeva posto vicino al tedesco.  
Iniziarono a mangiare. L’atmosfera che aleggiava attorno alla tavola era molto tesa e Ludwig la percepiva bene, così come Fernandez. L’unico che sembrava non percepirla affatto era Veneziano, che mangiava allegro la sua pizza margherita sorridendo. La differenza tra lui e Romano era stridente: quest’ultimo sembrava infuriato con ogni individuo seduto attorno al tavolo.  
Era difficile, in quel momento, pensare che due persone con caratteri così antitetici potessero andare d’accordo fino al punto di amarsi.  
Il pasto venne consumato in tutta calma. Sotto lo sguardo del padrone di casa, Ludwig si liberò delle foglioline di basilico sparse sulla sua pizza e che non gli piacevano affatto. Era più forte di lui.  
Inutile dire che quella vista provocò un ulteriore attacco d’ira in Lovino.  
«Che cazzo hai da... AHIO!» sbottò Romano, interrompendosi nel sentirsi pestare un piede da qualcuno. Immediatamente i suoi occhi saettarono come dardi di fuoco verso Antonio, che si ritrasse un po’ contro lo schienale, come se fosse rimasto scottato dal suo sguardo.  
«Bastardo!» sbraitò l’italiano, scattando verso il Carriedo al di sopra del tavolo.  
Gli strinse le mani attorno al collo con impeto. Nel far ciò rovesciò bottiglie e bicchieri che si trovavano sulla sua strada.  
Feliciano si alzò in piedi ed afferrò il fratello per le spalle, cercando di trattenerlo.  
«Fratellone smettila! Gli fai male, fratellone...!» esclamò Veneziano.  
Lovino lo ignorò totalmente.  
«Maledetto, come hai osato?!» urlò.  
In tutto ciò, il tedesco si era alzato in piedi e seguiva la scena da spettatore, allibito. Quello che stava accadendo sembrava una commedia di quelle demenziali e poco verosimili che trasmettevano talvolta in tv.  
Romano era totalmente fuori di sé. Sembrava impazzito e - anche se gli suonava un po’ strano dirlo - faceva un po' paura.  
Ludwig non sapeva se intervenire o meno: data la scarsa - per non dire nulla - simpatia che Romano provava per lui, forse il suo intervento avrebbe peggiorato le cose e non ci teneva per niente a farlo.  
«Fratellone, gli fai male...!».  
«Lasciami andare!».  
Romano gli si rivoltò contro. Si divincolò dalla sua presa e lo spinse via in malo modo. Il fratellino rovinò addosso alla sedia, alla quale si aggrappò spaventato, ma la spinta era stata così forte che rovesciò anche la sedia e cadde a terra.  
A quel punto Ludwig non poté più esimersi dall'intervenire: corse al fianco di Feliciano e lo aiutò a rialzarsi.  
Lovino guardava il fratello come in tralice, senza osare né avvicinarsi né parlare: Feliciano stava piangendo contro la spalla di Ludwig - o perlomeno ci provava, data la differenza d'altezza.  
Antonio, ripresosi dal quasi soffocamento, si affiancò a Lovino e lo cinse all'altezza del bacino con un braccio: sembrava scosso, come se ad essere spinto via violentemente fosse stato lui.  
Il tedesco rivolse un'occhiata severa a Romano senza dire niente, quindi si avviò verso la porta assieme a Veneziano, che continuava a piagnucolare.  
Il silenzio assoluto regnò in casa finché non si udì la porta d'ingresso aprirsi e poi richiudersi bruscamente. A quel punto il meridionale divenne un peso morto nella presa di Fernandez.  
«Romano!» esclamò quest'ultimo, cercando di sorreggerlo.  
«Lasciami andare, bastardo!» sbraitò l'italiano, accovacciandosi sul pavimento in ginocchio. Lo spagnolo lo esaudì, accucciandosi vicino a lui.  
«Romano?».  
Sembrava a pezzi. Era sempre così quando si arrabbiava, fin da quando era piccolo: prima agiva e poi pensava - e solitamente si pentiva.  
«Se n'è andato con quel crucco bastardo...!» borbottò il Vargas.  
Dal tono il Carriedo non seppe dire bene che genere di sentimento lo animasse in quel preciso momento. Poteva essere rabbia, malinconia o qualsivoglia altro stato d’animo - anche se Antonio reputava poco probabile che provasse qualcosa di diverso da una di quelle due emozioni.  
Lovino si mise carponi.  
«IO LO AMMAZZO!».  
Rabbia. Era decisamente arrabbiato.  
Romano fece per correre via, ma Antonio lo acchiappò appena in tempo prima che gli sfuggisse.  
«Non puoi fargli del male. È tuo fratello e il tuo _ragazzo_ » disse, soffermandosi in particolare sull'ultima parola, sottolineandola con particolare enfasi «Non è il vostro primo anniversario, oggi?» gli ricordò, sperando che ciò costituisse un buon freno alla sua ira.  
Lovino si dimenò nella sua presa.  
«Lasciami andare, bastardo! Non può andarsene con quello oggi!» ringhiò fuori di sé, le guance imporporate da un sentimento che Fernandez interpretò come un cenno di imbarazzo misto alla sua rabbia.  
Il Carriedo ci pensò un po' su; infine lo lasciò libero.  
«Preparati per uscire, ma aspettami: vengo anch'io» disse risoluto.  
Così nel giro di pochi minuti entrambi furono pronti ad uscire sotto l'acquazzone in corso.  
«Da che parte saranno andati?» domandò lo spagnolo a nessuno in particolare. Non avendoli visti andare via, gli risultava difficile prevedere in che luogo si fossero diretti.  
Altrettanto, però, non si poteva dire di Lovino.  
«Sono andati di certo in una gelateria in centro. Stupido fratellino...» esclamò deciso: quando Feliciano aveva qualcosa che non andava spesso e volentieri si mangiava un bel gelato per tirarsi su di morale. Data la sua scarsa conoscenza della città, per consolarsi doveva per forza essere andato nell'unica gelateria che conosceva perché ci erano andati tante volte insieme.  
«Bene, allora fai strada te» decretò Antonio, avviandosi al fianco di Lovino.  
Entrambi stavano stretti sotto l'ombrello, appiccicati l'un l'altro nella vana speranza di non bagnarsi.  
«Stai occupando tutto lo spazio, bastardo» protestò a mezza voce l'italiano.  
Era di corporatura un poco più minuta dello spagnolo, che invece aveva le spalle più larghe e di conseguenza una corporatura più ingombrante.  
«Scusa, Romano» fu tutto ciò che l'altro riuscì a dire, cercando di farsi piccolo piccolo per lasciargli più posto sotto l'ombrello.  
La gelateria che stavano cercando non era troppo distante da casa di Lovino, anche se ci volle una buona mezz'ora di cammino sotto la pioggia per raggiungerla. Quando arrivarono, erano entrambi bagnati ed infreddoliti, ma a Romano - anche se tra i denti imprecava a mezza voce tra sé e sé - importava poco.  
«È questo il posto?» volle sapere Antonio, impaziente di entrare solo per poter stare un po' al caldo. Lovino neppure lo ascoltava.  
«Eccolo lì, quell'idiota...!» ringhiò a mezza voce, guardando irato uno dei tavoli nell'angolo del locale opposto alle vetrate della porta. Ludwig e Feliciano erano seduti lì e sembrava proprio che i due fossero impegnati a conversare intensamente mentre l'italiano mangiava un grosso cono gelato a tre gusti. Dall'espressione che Lovino vide sul viso di quest'ultimo non sembrava più molto in pena per quanto accaduto a tavola poco prima.  
Romano fece per entrare, la rabbia che gli ribolliva nelle vene sempre di più, ma Antonio lo bloccò.  
«Lasciami bastardo, vado ad interromperli» esclamò, allontanandosi dallo spagnolo, uscendo dal raggio di protezione dell'ombrello per sfuggire alla presa della sua mano. Dal tono con cui aveva parlato gli sembrava una cosa perfettamente giustificabile da fare.  
«Vuoi fare un'altra scenata come quella di poco fa?!» fece Fernandez «Non credo che sia una buona idea».  
«È il mio anniversario e guarda con chi sta quello!» sbottò Lovino, pieno di astio e rancore per il tedesco, con il quale il suo fratellino sembrava trovarsi tanto a proprio agio. Voleva spaccare la faccia a quel maledetto crucco che si stava certamente divertendo in compagnia di Veneziano.  
Vedendo che genere di sguardo aveva stampato sul volto il Vargas, il Carriedo disse: «Forse... è meglio se ce ne andiamo».  
«No, voglio indietro il mio stupido fratellino e quel bastardo deve darmelo!».  
Così dicendo Lovino entrò nel locale.  
Antonio in un primo momento rimase dov'era, stupito dalla spontaneità e dalla veemenza con cui il ragazzo aveva detto una cosa così romantica. Poi decise di seguirlo, anche se a distanza: voleva che se la sbrigasse da solo perché - come aveva più volte ribadito lui stesso - si trattava del suo fratellino; però allo stesso tempo voleva trovarsi abbastanza vicino da poter intervenire nel caso in cui la situazione degenerasse, come era già accaduto. Era più forte di lui, non riusciva a non badare a Lovino. La sua aveva tutta l'aria di essere una specie di deformazione professionale.  
Romano camminò fino al tavolo del fratello e ci sbatté le mani sopra, attirando l'attenzione dei due assieme a quella dei pochi altri avventori.  
«Fratellone?» domandò Feliciano, perplesso.  
«Che ci fai qui con lui? Vieni a casa con me. _Adesso_ » disse senza mezzi termini.  
«No, ehi aspetta un momen...» iniziò a dire Ludwig, ma venne messo a tacere da un'occhiata fulminante da parte di Romano.  
«No, lui viene con me, maledetta patata-macho! Forza, andiamo stupido fratellino...» esclamò Lovino, afferrando per un braccio il minore per portarlo a casa propria.  
Feliciano passò lo sguardo da lui al biondo che aveva davanti e, opponendo resistenza, asserì: «Fratellone, non posso tornare a casa. Devo fare delle cose fuori con Ludwig...!».  
A quella risposta Lovino lo lasciò andare di scatto, come se si fosse scottato. La sua espressione da irritata divenne improvvisamente ferita.  
«Proprio oggi devi farle?!» sbottò, senza però offenderlo in alcun modo, cosa alquanto insolita per lui.  
Poi, sotto lo sguardo attonito di Antonio, Lovino si girò e camminò a lunghi e pesanti passi fin fuori del locale, dove Fernandez lo seguì poco dopo.  
«Dove vai, Romano?» domandò, aprendo l'ombrello ed avvicinandosi all'italiano per coprirlo, onde evitare che si prendesse un malanno stando sotto la pioggia - come stava effettivamente facendo.  
«Me ne torno a casa, bastardo» bofonchiò il Vargas, cacciandosi tristemente le mani in tasca. Tutta la sua determinazione era svanita di colpo.  
«Ma... e Veneziano?» insistette lo spagnolo.  
«Ha altre cose da fare! Smettila di rompere le palle, maledetto...» controbatté con troppo poco fervore l'italiano, spia fin troppo evidente per il Carriedo - che, avendolo cresciuto, lo conosceva bene - della sua depressione. A volte gli capitavano dei momenti di demotivazione come quello.  
Quella volta probabilmente - anzi, quasi sicuramente - la causa era il rifiuto di tornare a casa da parte di suo fratello minore in favore di un giro con il tedesco.  
«No, non andrai a casa» lo riprese Antonio con decisione «Verrai con me. Spieremo Veneziano e Ludwig!» decretò.  
«Che cosa? Tu sei matto!» esclamò Lovino, guardandolo storto, ma ormai Antonio aveva deciso. Gli avrebbe dimostrato che Feliciano aveva un buon motivo per uscire assieme all'amico invece che andare a casa con il suo adorato fratello più grande.  
Così si appostarono fuori del bar in attesa che gli altri due uscissero. Lovino era palesemente inquieto e non vedeva l'ora di andarsene: aver ricevuto una risposta negativa da suo fratello, per di più in quel giorno così speciale per entrambi, gli era bastato per fargli desiderare di tornarsene a casa e chiudersi da solo in camera sua.  
La pioggia non accennava a diminuire - anzi, semmai era il contrario - e ciò non contribuiva a migliorare l'umore nero del meridionale. Antonio un po' condivideva quello stato d'animo: avevano i pantaloni fradici fino a metà polpaccio ed il venticello che soffiava loro addosso la pioggia trasversalmente li faceva rabbrividire visibilmente. Lo spagnolo desiderava tornare a casa con Lovino solo per spogliarsi di quegli abiti bagnati e raggomitolarsi in una coperta soffice e calda; tuttavia, i problemi di Romano avevano la precedenza sugli altri suoi impegni o desideri.  
Ludwig e Feliciano rimasero dentro la gelateria ancora per un po', il tempo che Veneziano impiegò a finire il suo gelato; poi uscirono.  
Il biondo aprì l'ombrello e subito l'italiano si aggrappò al suo braccio per non essere lasciato fuori al bagnato, dato che Ludwig aveva una bella corporatura robusta.  
Antonio avvertì la mano che Lovino aveva posato sul suo avambraccio stringersi forte, fin quasi a stritolargli l'arto. Era palese che non apprezzasse le esigue distanze che separavano suo fratello dal suo amico.  
Per un po' Romano seguì con lo sguardo i due che si allontanavano, prima che Fernandez si decidesse a seguirli.  
Quest’ultimo per un momento temette di essere scoperto, se non da Veneziano, almeno da Ludwig, che aveva un occhio particolarmente attento; invece nessuno dei due si accorse di loro e così poterono seguirli fino dentro un costoso negozio di abiti alla moda.  
«Questo è stalking, bastardo» fece notare Lovino mentre lo spagnolo era intento a nascondersi dietro ad un espositore di metallo al quale erano appesi numerosi capi d'abbigliamento maschile.  
«Non vuoi sapere cosa ha da fare Veneziano con Ludwig?» domandò perplesso Antonio, fingendo di cercare un vestito in mezzo ai tanti che aveva davanti. Lui personalmente stava diventando curioso: perché erano venuti in un posto del genere? C'erano vestiti veramente costosissimi, molto al di là di quel che si potevano permettere sia lui sia Romano.  
Dall'espressione che gli rivolse quest'ultimo sembrava fortemente combattuto sulla risposta da dargli.  
«Che cosa ci fa tuo fratello in un posto del genere?» domandò in un bisbiglio «Ha così tanti soldi da poter comprare qualcosa qui?!».  
Lovino si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Non ne ho idea, non sto a guardare quanti soldi abbia» bofonchiò.  
Antonio si rimise ad osservare i due, interessato: si erano diretti verso la zona dei completi eleganti, dove Feliciano stava guardando assieme al compagno alcune file di gilet esposti.  
Ben presto il desiderio di Lovino di andarsene si affievolì e fu sostituito dalla curiosità nei confronti del comportamento del suo fratellino; così si appostò assieme ad Antonio a spiarlo.  
Ludwig e Feliciano discussero in modo piuttosto animato circa i gilet in esposizione, anche se né Romano né Fernandez ebbero modo di udire cosa si dicevano; infine i due se ne andarono e le loro spie li seguirono.  
«Non hanno comprato niente, ma... perché erano proprio in un negozio simile?» fu la domanda del Carriedo, che proprio non riusciva a capire.  
«Non ne ho idea» tagliò corto Lovino, impegnato a non perdere di vista le due figure avanti a loro di diversi metri.  
Sembrava che l'italiano fosse entrato nella parte dello stalker, o che ci si stesse quantomeno abituando. Benché Antonio cercasse di instaurare un qualche discorso riguardo Feliciano, Romano non sembrava interessato a dargli soddisfazione.  
Ludwig e Veneziano camminarono parecchio, visitando diversi negozi di vestiti eleganti. In alcuni comprarono qualcosa, ma Lovino non si soffermò molto a guardare che cosa acquistavano. Era più che altro interessato ad osservare che tipo di rapporto c'era tra di loro: sembravano molto intimi. Il tedesco sopportava senza ribattere quasi mai ogni comportamento dell'italiano. Non era come lui, che si arrabbiava spesso con il suo fratellino anche per motivi futili: lui aveva molta più pazienza e Lovino iniziò a pensare che forse non era adatto come partner di Veneziano e che quella patata-macho fosse molto più adatto a quel ruolo. Gli rodeva talmente tanto quel sentimento di inadeguatezza che provava che più di una volta fu tentato di uscire allo scoperto e spaccare la faccia a Ludwig nella speranza di alleviare quell'orribile sensazione.  
Non ne parlò affatto con Antonio. Confidandosi con lui non avrebbe ottenuto nessun risultato concreto per stare un po' meglio, per cui tanto valeva tenersi tutto dentro.  
Passarono diverse ore seguendoli senza essere scoperti e Lovino divenne via via sempre più taciturno e serio, fatto che esortò il Carriedo ad impicciarsi dei fatti suoi, come aveva fatto già tante volte quando l'aveva avuto in affidamento da bambino.  
«Lovi c'è qualche problema?» chiese.  
Il tempo non era migliorato per niente, anzi, la pioggia aveva assunto carattere temporalesco e spesso apparivano lampi a squarciare la cappa nera delle nubi e si udivano tuoni, come se il tempo atmosferico seguisse gli sviluppi interiori di Lovino.  
«Niente, bastardo. Fatti i cazzi tuoi...» replicò il ragazzo, accalorandosi. Non gli piaceva che s'intromettesse nei suoi affari in quel momento, quando si sentiva così vulnerabile.  
«Sei sicuro...? Sembri strano...» insistette lo spagnolo, continuando ad osservarlo. Era quello il genere di risposte che gli forniva di solito a domande che riteneva troppo personali; tuttavia, quella volta sembrava diversa dalle altre. Pareva voler tenere a tutti i costi segreto qualcosa.  
«A te sembro sempre strano quando sto zitto, idiota...» esclamò Romano, affondando le mani nelle tasche del cappotto.  
Il suo sguardo, benché basso, rimaneva appuntato sempre e comunque sulla schiena del fratellino - che procedeva parecchi metri avanti a lui.  
In quel momento lo vide bloccarsi in mezzo al marciapiede e d'istinto si fermò anche lui, alzando al contempo di più gli occhi a guardare perché si fosse fermato. Lo vide allungare un braccio ed indicare al tedesco un negozio dall'altro lato della strada, che Lovino riconobbe come un negozio di fiori. Così all'improvviso deviarono dalla loro strada ed attraversarono, entrando dal fiorista.  
«Andiamo, attraversiamo ora che non passano macchine...» disse Antonio, facendo per prendere la mano all'altro, ma quest'ultimo non estrasse dalle tasche le mani né tantomeno fece alcun passo. Rimase semplicemente lì, immobile, gli occhi incollati alla vetrina del negozio, dalla quale riusciva a vedere suo fratello mentre parlava con Ludwig facendogli vedere diversi tipi di fiori.  
Il meridionale avvertì un groppo formarglisi in gola mentre li guardava. Improvvisamente tutto il suo desiderio di scoprire che cosa Veneziano avesse di così importante da fare venne meno e lui si convinse definitivamente di essere superfluo lì.  
«Basta» riuscì a dire a mezza voce.  
«Romano...?».  
Fernandez gli rivolse un'occhiata incuriosita e perplessa a un tempo: gli era parso di sentirlo parlare, ma non aveva capito niente di quel che aveva detto.  
Senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, Lovino si volse a dargli le spalle e scappò via sotto l'acqua senza l'ombrello, lasciando l'altro di stucco.  
«Romano! Romano!» lo chiamò a gran voce quest’ultimo, attirando l'attenzione di alcuni passanti nei paraggi, ma senza ottenere l'effetto sperato.  
Fece qualche passo nella sua direzione, ma Lovino si era già dileguato.  
 _«Che cosa gli è preso?»_ si domandò tra sé e sé Antonio, ignaro delle vere motivazioni che avevano spinto Lovino ad andarsene.  
Lo spagnolo rimase fermo per qualche istante fissando in lontananza la direzione nella quale era corso via il Vargas; poi decise di attraversare la strada, colto da un'idea improvvisa.  
Nel frattempo, Romano si era precipitato a casa, dove era arrivato bagnato fradicio da capo a piedi e soprattutto infreddolito. Era passato per vicoli per tornare indietro per fare prima e soprattutto per seminare quel bastardo di Antonio nel caso l'avesse seguito.  
Appese il cappotto fradicio all'appendiabiti accanto alla porta e si diresse in soggiorno, dove si sdraiò sul divano senza spogliarsi, guardando il soffitto chiaro con sguardo spento.  
Si sentiva svuotato dell'entusiasmo con il quale fino al giorno prima aveva atteso l'arrivo di quel momento. Non aveva voglia di far niente se non starsene lì a riflettere sull'atteggiamento di Veneziano nei confronti di quel maledetto tedesco.  
Era geloso e ferito nel profondo. Si sentiva _tradito_.  
«Fratellino idiota...» sibilò a mezza voce, coprendosi con l'avambraccio gli occhi.  
Dopo poco si alzò e andò a prendere in cucina una bottiglia di buon vino toscano, che aprì ed iniziò a svuotare un bicchiere dopo l'altro con l'intenzione di affogarci la propria disperazione.  
Era accasciato sul divano in stato di trance per gli effetti della parziale sbronza che iniziavano a farsi sentire quando la porta d'ingresso si aprì e risuonò il richiamo della squillante e familiare voce di Antonio: «Romano?».  
L'interpellato non replicò, abbandonandosi piuttosto ad una serie di imprecazioni mormorate tra i denti per il chiasso.  
Il Carriedo, non udendo alcun tipo di risposta, si avventurò in casa in cerca del proprietario, che trovò pochi minuti dopo.  
«Romano, cosa stai facendo?!» esclamò stupito.  
«Sta' zitto, bastardo... voglio stare da solo...» bofonchiò con voce strascicata, tanto che Fernandez dovette faticare per interpretare l'affermazione.  
«Ti sei ubriacato...?».  
Si inginocchiò sul pavimento per accostarsi al viso di Lovino. Puzzava di vino e sembrava sul punto di addormentarsi, anche se Antonio si rasserenò un poco nel constatare che aveva bevuto solo mezza bottiglia di vino. Ciò significava che non era ancora del tutto sbronzo, dunque che aveva ancora un po’ coscienza di sé.  
«Sono cazzi miei...» ringhiò l'italiano, mettendosi seduto, sorreggendosi la testa con una mano. Anche se non era totalmente ubriaco, i freni inibitori alle sue azioni erano già stati soppressi.  
Antonio non credeva di trovarlo in quello stato. Non lo reputava neppure lontanamente disperato - e, nell’eventualità che lo fosse, non pensava che fosse ad un livello di disperazione tale da cercare un rimedio nel vino.  
Doveva ammettere che il suo piano non aveva preso in considerazione evenienze del genere, per cui non sapeva come la situazione si sarebbe evoluta.  
Non ebbe neppure il tempo di allontanarsi un attimo che la prima parte del suo piano gli piombò in soggiorno con un certo entusiasmo.  
«Fratellone!».  
Feliciano si era fermato dietro lo schienale del divano, sorridente.  
Antonio rimase attonito e muto ad osservare. Sperava che il suo fratellino lo tirasse su di morale: era andato ad interrompere le compere di Veneziano appositamente per riferirgli lo stato del suo fratellone e in quel frangente aveva fatto una grossa scoperta.  
Romano girò lentamente la testa a guardare il più giovane e si ritrovò davanti un grosso mazzo di rose rosse avvolto in carta lucida bianca.  
Il sorriso di Feliciano si allargò ed illuminò ulteriormente mentre esclamava: «Buon anniversario!».  
Antonio nel vedere la scena si sciolse letteralmente in un brodo di giuggiole: era così tenero da parte sua un regalo del genere.  
Lovino sgranò gli occhi vedendo le rose. Dall'espressione non pareva aver capito bene cosa stesse succedendo; così Antonio gli venne in soccorso.  
«Veneziano non è uscito con Ludwig perché gli piacesse di più la sua compagnia della tua» esordì in tono allegro.  
A quel punto intervenne di nuovo Feliciano, che disse: «Volevo che Lud mi aiutasse a scegliere un regalo per te».  
Così dicendo si chinò a prendere un grosso pacco appoggiato sul pavimento, che spostò in grembo al fratello.  
Lovino si sentì un grande idiota, ma non era da lui ammetterlo; infatti reagì come suo solito, senza lasciar trasparire niente.  
«Sei un idiota! Potevi dirmelo...!» esclamò indispettito, anche se si zittì nell'avvertire le proprie tempie pulsare dolorosamente.  
Feliciano assunse un atteggiamento che era insieme innocente e perplesso.  
«Se te lo dicevo che sorpresa era, scusa...?» esclamò. Lovino dovette suo malgrado riconoscere che era vero.  
«Su avanti, aprilo!» lo esortò il Vargas più giovane, ansioso di sapere se il suo pensiero sarebbe o meno stato accolto con gioia. Voleva che il proprio regalo piacesse veramente tanto al suo fratellone: aveva trascorso un sacco di tempo nell’ultimo periodo riflettendo su quale potesse essere il regalo migliore per Lovino in occasione del loro anniversario.  
Quest'ultimo, un po' impacciato e accaldato per l'imbarazzo, con mano incerta accarezzò la carta da pacchi bianca a pallini rossi fino a raggiungere il grosso fiocco rosso situato sopra al pacco. Adesso un po' si pentiva di essersi mezzo ubriacato con il vino, perché avrebbe voluto stare un po' meglio di come stava allora, specialmente per il fastidio che gli davano i toni di voce un poco più alti del normale.  
Afferrò il fiocco e cominciò a lottarci per cercare di scioglierlo finché non ci riuscì, una manciata di secondi dopo. A quel punto recise la carta e sbirciò dentro.  
«Cosa caz...?» iniziò a dire corrugando la fronte, tirando fuori dal pacco qualcosa di nero.  
Lo sollevò e lo squadrò per alcuni attimi cercando di capire di cosa si trattasse. Gli ci volle un po' per comprendere che si trattava della parte superiore di un completo da sera particolarmente elegante.  
Dentro la scatola c'era il resto. Osservandolo, il meridionale si accorse che era uno dei capi d'abbigliamento che aveva visto comprare al suo fratellino quello stesso pomeriggio.  
«Fratellone che c'è? Non ti piace...?» chiese affranto Feliciano «Non avevi vestiti nuovi da sera quando andavamo a cena fuori, quindi te l'ho preso io...» aggiunse per motivare la scelta di quel regalo in particolare rispetto ad altri.  
Romano posò l'indumento - che gli piaceva particolarmente, essendo lui attento al vestiario per le serate importanti - e scoccò un'occhiata a metà tra l'inebetito e l'imbarazzato al più giovane.  
«Idiota... io non ti ho regalato niente...» borbottò con voce mezza impastata.  
«Non importa, fratellone...» disse Feliciano, sedendosi finalmente accanto a lui. Con impeto entusiasta, strinse il più grande tra le braccia, strusciando il lato della propria testa contro il collo dell'altro, come un gatto che faceva le fusa.  
Antonio sorrise intenerito vedendo l'espressione sulla faccia di Lovino. Avrebbe voluto commentare che somigliava ad un bel pomodoro maturo tant'era rosso, ma preferì non farlo, altrimenti avrebbe spezzato quell'atmosfera così romantica ed intima.  
A coronare il tutto, il meridionale si staccò dall'altro e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra con fervido trasporto. Sembrava desiderare ardentemente quel contatto e forse anche qualcosa di più intimo.  
Alla fine si era risolto tutto per il meglio e Antonio ne era soddisfatto.  
Approfittando di quella entusiasta dimostrazione d'amore, lo spagnolo si alzò e sgattaiolò via in silenzio, chiudendosi piano la porta di casa alle spalle.  
Fuori, in piedi appoggiato contro lo stipite dell'uscio, c'era Ludwig. Si stringeva nelle spalle, nascondendo il collo e la bocca nel bavero rialzato del cappotto.  
Non appena vide uscire il Carriedo chiese: «Com'è andata?».  
Ludwig aveva avuto il buonsenso di aspettare fuori, ben conoscendo l'avversione che il fratello di Feliciano nutriva nei suoi confronti.  
«Bene, a Romano il regalo è piaciuto» lo informò Antonio soddisfatto «Sono così teneri...».  
«Uhm...» replicò il tedesco. Era contento di non aver dovuto spendere un pomeriggio in giro per negozi inutilmente.  
«Hai voglia di andare a bere qualcosa...?» domandò Fernandez. Visto che era meglio lasciare i Vargas da soli, tanto valeva fare un giro. E poi aveva voglia di bere qualcosa di caldo, tipo una bella cioccolata. Conosceva un locale dove la facevano veramente buona.  
«Sì, va bene» acconsentì il biondo in tono indifferente. Sembrava molto stanco, o forse era soltanto stufo del maltempo.  
I due avviarono così sotto la pioggia, stretti sotto lo stesso ombrello.


End file.
